Pesadilla de un Cuento
by Once L
Summary: Secuestrados, confinados, en una fría prisión. "¿En dónde? y ¿Por qué?" No lo saben. Sólo saben que están juntos y qué todo estará bien. .One Shot. Shonen Ai. .TalaxKai.


**† PESADILLA DE UN CUENTO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Ah! u.u?

Después de tantas horas invertidas por fin he terminado n.n

Esta vez, les traigo el reto del mes de Pervert Days, resultando ser un fic basado en el resumen de un libro que me ha tocado (El Ladrón de Sombras) y sólo espero que me haya salido bien nxn

Pues nada, sólo espero que les guste, disfrútenlo n.n

___Ni Bey Blade ni El Ladrón de Sombras me pertenecen. Pertenecen respectivamente a Takao Aoki y Alexandra Adornetto. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de sus trabajos, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes y trama para cumplir con un difícil y divertido reto.  
_

_**01/07/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Historia del Pasado.**

Hacía mucho frío en ese lugar.

Tanto él como la otra persona que permanecía a su lado tiritaban a causa de éste, pues las ropas que portaban y a pesar de ser de lana, no eran suficientes para calentarlos y alejar de sus cuerpos el austero frío que embargaba la celda en la que habían sido confinados.

- Todo estará bien, Kai, ya verás... –fueron las palabras que el pequeño le dio a su amigo al verlo preocupado y temblando, atrayéndolo hacia su propio cuerpo.

- Sí. –contestó éste, haciéndose bolita entre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, en un intento por mantener el calor entre ambos.

_¿Pero que había pasado?_

_¿Cómo __es que dos niños de 9 años habían terminado en esa desolada y fría celda en quién sabe dónde?_

**/-Flash Back-/**

- Qué bueno que te dejaron quedarte a dormir conmigo, Tala. –decía con una pequeña sonrisa el bicolor, levantando las cobijas para meterse entre ellas.

- Sí, pensé que no me dejaría; al menos, no después de lo de la última noche, ¿recuerdas? –y al igual que el primero, se metió en la cama vecina, colocándose las gruesas mantas encima.

- ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que mi abuelo aparecería de repente, y justamente, nos encontraría en una guerra de almohadas? –recordó, encogiéndose de hombros al volver a revivir el momento de su largo sermón y reprimenda.

- Qué por cierto, _yo,_ gané... –dijo triunfante el pelirrojo, recibiendo un almohadazo de la cama contigua.

- ¡Pero qué presumido! Sigues igual que cuando te conocí. –admitió con arrogancia en su voz, apagando la lamparilla de noche.

- ¡Ah! Eso dices tú. –y rió un poco, quedando ambos tranquilos y en silencio.- Kai, ¿En verdad era presumido? –aventuró con duda, dirigiendo su vista del techo hacia él, aunque no pudiera verlo en la oscuridad.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y aún lo eres... por eso a veces no te soporto. –agregó por lo bajo, siendo consiente de que el otro le seguía escuchando.

- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¿Qué no eres tú, el nieto del _gran_ Voltaire Hiwatari? –le contrapuso con molestia, sintiéndose ofendido por sus palabras.

- ¿Y? Yo no lo ando ni presumiendo, ni pregonándoselo a nadie, ¿O sí? –y lo puso a reflexionar, ganándose un punto a su favor.

- Es cierto. –le confirmó seguro al pensarlo.- ¿Me pregunto por qué Voltaire te habrá traído aquí? ¿Aún no lo sabes? –preguntó sin malicia, olvidándosele el efecto que preguntas como esas, tenían en el bicolor.

- No, pero... quizás tenga que ver con mis padres. –dijo en voz baja y con un nudo en la garganta, haciendo que el pelirrojo quisiera golpearse un par de veces contra la pared.

- A-aun así, es algo que le debemos a Voltaire, ¿no crees? –y con esas palabras atrajo su atención y mirada, disipando el mal recuerdo que tenía de su pasado.- Sino, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido y no seríamos tan bueno amigos. –agregó, tratando de reparar un poco, el daño que había hecho.

- Tienes razón. –y apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, siendo compartida por el oji-azul.

- Bueno, ¡Buenas noches, Kai! –y se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose mejor al ver que volvía a ser el mismo.

- Buenas noches. –le contestó, entrecerrando sus ojos para dormirse de una vez.

- Qué sueñes conmigo. –contrapuso el ruso, sonriendo al imaginarse la expresión que éste puso ante sus palabras.

- ¡Hmf! Claro. –y los ojos de ambos se cerraron.

_A__sí, la noche transcurrió._

No había sonido alguno. La tranquilidad y calma de la noche cubría aquella zona de Rusia, dejando a sus habitantes descansar en un plano superior.

_Y d__e pronto._

- _¡Ahhh! _

Aquel grito despertó a varias personas, siendo seguido por más gritos y relinches de caballos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó sobresaltado el oji-carmín, mirando en el mismo estado de angustia al ruso que también se había despertado.

- No sé, Kai. –y se bajaron de sus camas, corriendo hacia la ventana que tenían hacia un costado para ver lo sucedía.

Lo que vieron, los dejó desconcertados y asustados.

Por la calle, se observaban a varios tipos con capuchas, entrando a las demás casas y sacando a sus habitantes para subirlos por la fuerza a las carretas que permanecían estacionadas fuera de sus viviendas, caminando hacia la siguiente una vez que todos sus habitantes habían sido subidos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo, observando como poco a poco se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¡Vamos! –y se bajaron de aquel mueble, comenzando el ruso-japonés a vestirse.- Hay que vestirnos, no podemos permitir que nos atrapen. –y una vez dicho eso, tanto el pelirrojo como él terminaron de vestirse y abrigarse bien, terminando de ponerse sus zapatos.

- ¿Huiremos? –aventuró a decir Tala, deteniéndose ambos al abrirse la puerta de repente.

- ¡Niños! ¡Qué bueno que ya se vistieron, vamos! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! –y la mujer que era la encargada de cuidar al nieto del Señor Hiwatari, los encaminó por el pasillo saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Nadezhda? ¿Quiénes son ellos y por qué se están llevando a las personas? –preguntaba su protegido, mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo a la siguiente habitación.

- No hay tiempo para explicarles niños, pero ya verán que todo estará bien. Vamos, apresúrense y salgamos por la puerta de atrás. –de su delantal sacó la llave de aquella puerta, abriendo ésta para poderse marchar.

- ¿Y Ksenya? ¿Qué pasará con mi tía Ksenya? –se detuvo el pelirrojo, agarrando a la mujer de su manga.

- No se preocupes joven Tala, ella estará bien. Mi prioridad es sacarlos y ponerlos en un lugar a salvo; el Señor Voltaire vendrá pronto y nos encontraremos después con ella, ¿de acuerdo? –y a pesar de su sonrisa y las palabras que le había dicho, el pequeño ruso no estaba convencido.

- ¿Pero? –no estaba seguro. Estaba preocupado por el bienestar de la única persona que se había ocupado de él desde que había nacido. No podía sólo irse sin... decirle.

- Tala. –le llamó Kai, tomándolo de la mano para atraer su atención.- Ya verás que pronto la volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo. –y le mostró su meñique, dispuesto a hacerlo una promesa para que le creyera.

- Está bien. –asintió éste, sellando su pacto y saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

Caminaron entre hierbas y caminos cubiertos de nieve. Llegaron a un camino secundario, que los llevaría hasta la capital principal.

- ¡Dios! ¡Me he olvidado el mapa del camino! –anunció la mujer, pensando rápidamente en una solución. No había ninguna otra. Tenía que regresar.- Escúchenme muy bien niños. Regresaré por el mapa, y quiero que los dos se queden escondidos tras éste árbol. No se muevan y no hagan ruido, no tardaré.

- ¿Y si te atrapan, Nadezhda? –refirió de repente un renuente bicolor, agarrándose con fuerza de la mano de la mujer.

- Tranquilo joven Kai, no me atraparan. Recuerde que mi misión es protegerlo, no se preocupen. –y les sonrió cálidamente a los dos, acariciando sus pequeñas y algo despeinadas cabezas.

- Ve con cuidado. –le dijo el joven Ivanov, sonriéndole levemente.

- Está bien. Ustedes no se muevan de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –y sonriendo una vez más, fue como regresó tras sus pasos.

- Sí. –y asintieron los dos, agachándose entre la hierba y escondiéndose tras aquel árbol.

- Hoy hace mucho frío, ¿verdad? –comentó el ruso-japonés al mirar el lugar, encogiéndose en su propio cuerpo.

- Ah. –y asintió su compañero, acercándose un poco más al él.

En ese lugar y posición esperaron por mucho tiempo.

No sabían exactamente cuánto había pasado desde que Nadezhda se había ido, pero a juzgar por sus cuerpos entumidos y el frío que cada vez calaba más en sus huesos, ya llevaban ahí más de media hora.

- ¿No crees que Nadezhda ya se ha tardado bastante? –cuestionó Tala temblando de frío, sintiendo como su boca hacia ruiditos extraños.

- Hn, pero ya no debe de... –y calló al instante, escuchando como un par de carretas se acercaban hacia ellos.

Ahí, y en silencio, trataron de controlar sus respiraciones, permaneciendo inmóviles mientras éstas pasaban tan lentamente que les pareció un martirio; por lo que se agarraron fuertemente de las manos, para sobrellevar el peligro.

_Temblaban y están asustados._

No debían ni podían ser encontrados; se lo habían prometido a Nadezhda, como ella les había prometido volver. Una promesa no debía romperse, así que permanecerían ahí hasta cumplirla.

Y las carretas continuaron su paso, alejándose cada vez de ellos, estaban a punto de sentirse aliviados cuando un perro dentro de ésta comenzó a ladrar insistentemente.

- ¿Y a ti que diablos te pasa, Trovitok? ¿Qué, acaso hay alguien por aquí? –y el hombre que conducía uno de los vehículos se detuvo, bajando del transporte y mirando el paraje.

El otro conductor también se detuvo, siendo él mismo el que desató al animal, dando un brinco éste, y comenzando a olfatear el lugar. Daba unos cuantos pasos, olía, y comenzaba a ladrar; y cada vez, se iba acercando más a donde estaban escondidos los dos rusos.

- ¡Ya sabemos que hay alguien aquí! –anunció uno de los hombres encapuchados, permaneciendo alerta a cualquier movimiento.- ¡Sal ya! –demandó por la buena, esperando atentamente.

_¡Pero nada!_

Ninguna persona salía, y mucho menos, hacía ruido.

- ¿Qué no escuchó? ¡Dijo que salieran! –agregó esta vez el otro tipo.

- ¡Muy bien! Dejemos que Trovitok te encuentre. ¡Ve por él! –y el perro se lanzó hacía uno de los arboles del camino, comenzando a ladrar y a rastrear.

- E-está bien, nos rendimos. –dijo de pronto una vocecita, saliendo del siguiente árbol los dos pequeños.

- ¡Trovitok, ven para acá! –y llamó al can, regresando éste a su lado.- ¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí! –y miró a ambos críos, sintiéndose decepcionado por aquel hallazgo.

- ¡Son sólo unos niños! –se bufó su camarada, ante la respuesta tan patética en la que habían caído.

- Aún así hay que llevarlos. –le dijo, acercándose con pasos rápidos hacia ellos.

- ¡Quédate quieto! –demandó su compañero, sacando un trapo y luchando para colocárselo en la nariz al infante.

- ¡No, Kai! ¡Suéltalo! –arremetía el joven ruso, viendo como el mencionado caía al suelo.

- ¡Tranquilízate, ya! –y presiono el trapo con fuerza hasta que el pelirrojo quedó inconsciente.- ¡Ah!, niños. –apuntó al encogerse de hombros, cargando el pequeño bulto para ponerlo en la parte trasera de la carreta.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Por consiguiente, lo siguiente que Tala y Kai supieron cuando despertaron, era que estaban encerrados en esa vieja celda casi congelada.

- Kai, no te duermas. –y lo movió un poco, viendo como el mencionado estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

- Pero tengo sueño, quiero descan... –y sus palabras quedaron ahí, ante un sonido que los sobresaltó y hasta asustó.

- ¡Vamos, ustedes! ¡Muévanse! –escucharon de pronto, terminando de despertar con aquel grito al ruso-japonés.

- ¡Métanlos aquí! –dijo uno de los tipos con ropajes negros, abriendo algunas celdas e incluida, en la que permanecían ambos rusos.- ¡Muévanse! –y empujó a tres personas dentro, cerrándola enseguida.

- ¡Ustedes! –se dio vuelta el sujeto, amenazando a las personas de la celda vecina.- ¡Más les vale que se queden calladitos, o sino... ya verán las consecuencias! –y su boca se curveó en una mueca de malicia.

Una vez que el hombre se fue, el lugar quedó igual de silencioso que antes de que estas personas llegaran, con la única diferencia de que todos se veían en completo silencio.

- ¡Ah! –y suspiró uno de los recién llegados, acomodándose en una de las esquinas ante las miradas atónitas de los cuatro restantes reos.

- Parece que no será fácil salir de aquí. –articuló el mayor de ellos, un muchacho peli-azul; en una oración que el oji-carmín logró comprender perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién eres tú? -le cuestionó el mencionado, alejándose de los brazos del ruso para sentarse a su lado.- ¡¿Eh?! –y demandó impasible, sorprendiendo al otro por comprender sus palabras.

- ¿Entiendes el japonés... verdad? ¿Eres de allá? –pero sus preguntas no pudieron ser contestadas.

- No es de tu incumbencia. –le contestó serio el pelirrojo, mirándole con molestia.- Él te hizo una pregunta, ¿Quién eres? –y sus ojos le miraron con soberbia y desconfianza.

- ¡Oh! Está bien. –éste entrecerró sus ojos, sorprendiéndose ante su tono de hablar. Era sólo un niño pero parecía enojado. ¿Pero sólo era por no contestar a su pregunta? ¿O quizás... era por otra cosa?-. Me llamó Hiro Kinomiya; y sí, soy Japonés. –les dijo, tratando de calmar a ambos, pues estaban muy tensos y a la defensiva.

- ¿Y ustedes, quienes son? –esta vez fue el ruso-japonés quién interrogó a sus nuevos "invitados" con el mismo tono y semblante, obteniendo de ellos una respuesta inmediata.

- Bryan Kuznetzov. –dijo el de cabello color lavanda, sonriendo de forma presuntuosa que ni a Tala ni a Kai les agradó.

- Brooklyn Masefield. –contestó el otro, manteniendo una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

Siendo estos dos últimos, uno o dos años, como máximo, más grandes que los dos rusos.

_Aún eran unos niños._

Y después de preguntar, la celda se quedó en silencio mientras todos de analizaban fijamente.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó un tranquilo Hiro, cruzando sus brazos ante las atentas miradas de los otros dos.

- Él es Tala, y yo soy Kai. –señaló el pelirrojo, encontrándose con la confusa mirada de su amigo, pero no diciendo éste nada al final.

- ¿Tala y Kai, qué? –indagó un curioso Bryan, levantándose de la esquina en la que se había sentado.

- Ivanov. –contestó un neutro bicolor, no dándole importancia al asunto, o mejor dicho, a él.

- ¿Entonces ambos son... hermanos? –siendo el llamado Brooklyn quién preguntó esta vez, sonriendo de la misma forma desde que había llegado al lugar.

- ¿Importa? –fue la fría respuesta que recibió de "_Tala"_, no inmutándose éste por el tono en el que le habló.

- No realmente. –contestó en su lugar el japonés, mirando hacia otro lado mientras pensaba en otras cosas.- Aquí sólo somos prisioneros de la misma celda, no hay motivo para que algo como los apellidos importen.

- Sí tú lo dices. –fue la respuesta burlona que dio el otro ruso, esto, a juzgar por su apellido y su tono de hablar.

- Aunque eso no debería de ser precisamente así. –y el oji-verde atrajo la atención de todos.- No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí. Las buenas relaciones podrían sernos de mucha ayuda. –expuso.

- Puede que tengas razón. –concordó con él Kinomiya, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la de Brooklyn.

- Un placer conocerle, Kinomiya-¿san?. –y le tendió la mano, ampliando su sonrisa a pesar de su duda con respecto a las formas para dirigirse a las personas.

- Hiro, estaría bien; ¿Brooklyn? –tanteó, aceptando aquella mano.

- Sí, está bien. –y asintió, dándose cuenta ambos de la forma en la que los tres rusos les miraban.

- ¿A-alguno de ustedes sabe por qué estamos aquí con toda la demás gente? –cuestionó de pronto el joven Kuznetzov, pasando a segundo plano aquella relación que comenzaba a surgir entre esos dos.

- La verdad es que no. –confesó el mayor de ellos.

- Al parecer esos hombres encapuchados trabajan bajo las órdenes de alguien, y su misión fue reclutar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. –dijo en tono serio, desapareciendo por algunos segundos su calcada sonrisa.

- ¡¿Pero para qué?! –y esta vez fue oji-carmín quién preguntó.

- No lo sé, Tala. Posiblemente lo sepamos mañana en la mañana. –le contestó amable y sonriendo tan tranquilo como todo un ángel; hecho que sin embargo tanto el ruso-japonés como el oji-azul ignoraron por completo, pues estos únicamente se vieron mutuamente por haberlo llamado de ésa forma.

_Se sentía __un poco raro, aquello._

- ¿Tala, por qué intercambiamos nuestros nombres? –preguntó en un tenue murmullo, permaneciendo lo más cerca posible el uno del otro para que los demás no lograran escuchar su conversación.

- Recuerda quién eres. Si alguno de ellos se entera de que el nieto de _ya-sabes-quién,_ está aquí, no sabemos que puedan hacer con esa información. –y cada vez hablaban en voz más baja.

- Sí, pero... -y su objeción quedó a medias.

- ¡Hey ustedes!, ¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando? –el oji-lavanda se dirigió hacia ellos, agachándose y tomando del mentón el rostro del pelirrojo.- ¡Vamos, compartan con nosotros también la información! –dijo con cierta diversión en su voz, analizando cada ángulo de aquella "bonita" cara, según su juicio.

- ¡No es nada importante! –mencionó un molesto oji-carmín, apartando de un manotazo la mano de aquel ruso.

- De acuerdo. –afirmó sin inmutarse por su reacción, alejándose de ambos y pensando en que había algo raro entre ellos. Ya lo descubriría después.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que tratemos de descansar lo que queda de noche. Ya nos enteraremos de algo mañana. –habló el peli-azul, notando la tensión en el ambiente.

- ¡Sí tratamos de descansar, muy posiblemente ya no despertemos! –atisbó a decir Bryan, molestándose por el absurdo comentario que hizo éste.

- En ese caso... –y se quitó la chaqueta, subiéndose a la banca para tratar de tapar la ventanilla en la pared.

- Pon ésta también, Hiro. –el joven Masefield le entregó la suya, aceptándola el otro pero no colocándola.

- No es necesario, Brooklyn, mira; ya está cubierto. –así que se la colocó encima, regresándole la sonrisa.- Además, no sería bueno que te resfriaras. Vamos, dormiremos todos en esa esquina. –y apenas y lo había dicho, las luces del lugar fueron apagadas.

- Al menos alcanzaste a poner eso en la ventana. –comentó en la oscuridad el pequeño Bryan, colocándose muy cerca de ambos rusos.

- Sí, buenas noches. –les dijo a todos, siendo el último en colocarse recargado en la barda y temblando de vez en cuando.

Cuando el nuevo día llegó, en aquella celda se podía ver a Kai dormido entre el cuerpo de Tala, a Bryan a su lado recargado en el hombro del pelirrojo, y a Brooklyn entre los brazos y las piernas del japonés, siendo cubiertos ambos por la chaqueta del oji-verde.

Y así como los dos rusos habían sido despertados la noche anterior, esta vez fueron despertados pero por la voz grave y demandante del mismo tipo que había traído a las demás personas esa noche.

- ¡Muy bien holgazanes, ya despierten! –y tanto ellos como los demás prisioneros se despertaron rápidamente, tratando de ubicarse sobre el lugar en el que estaban.

Al hacerlo, los cinco prisioneros de la celda C3 se distribuyeron en ésta, siendo Hiro el que se apresuró a recuperar su chaqueta, volviendo a ponerla y sintiendo todos, la fría corriente que inundó la celda.

En busca de calentar sus cuerpos y no temblar tanto, Kai y Tala se acercaron un poco más entre ellos, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible del otro, pues ya habían comprobado que entre el cuerpo contrario, el frío casi no se sentía.

- ¡Muy bien prisioneros! –dijo el sujeto al ir pasando entre las celdas.- Comenzarán a ser transferidos a otro lugar, y ahí, permanecerán hasta que les llegue su destino. –y rió macabramente, asustando a unos e incomodando a otros.

- ¡Iniciemos con ésta celda! –y abrió la puerta, obligando por la fuerza a salir a los prisioneros, llevándolos por un camino más allá de donde estaban los tres rusos.

A cada momento se escuchaban gritos y gemidos, siendo acompañados de la severa voz del tipo que les gritaba y los intimidaba para que guardaran silencio, pero eso no funcionaba, hasta que después de un alarido ya no se escuchó nada.

- ¡Ustedes! –llamó de improvisto otro hombre encapuchado, atrayendo la atención de los prisioneros de la celda C3.- Síganme. –y abrió la reja, viendo como salían lentamente de la celda, colocándoles unas esposas que compartían con otro de los reos.

- A ustedes les ha llegado la hora, será su fin. –y comenzó a hacerlos caminar en sentido contrario por el que se había ido el otro guardia, sobresaltándolos y haciéndolos temer por lo que les esperaría.

- Y-ya verás que todo estará... bien, Kai. No permitiré que nada... te pase. –le susurró, agarrándose de las manos al compartir las mismas esposas.

Y ante aquellas palabras que el guardia ni siquiera notó, alguien que iba a tras de ellos les miró con sorpresa, siendo remplazada por una expresión de seriedad y determinación.

- Éste es el último pasillo que los separa de su libertad y vida, pronto formaran parte de la colección y plan de nuestro amo Bo...! ¡Agh! ¡¿Pero qué estas... hacien...do?! –y el hombre se vio imposibilitado a moverse, cayendo de rodillas ante el joven Kinomiya.

- ¡Brooklyn! ¡Quítale las llaves que lleva encima! –le dijo, asintiendo éste y buscándoselas en las bolsas.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando, Hiro?! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! –decía un confundido Bryan, viendo como seguía presionando la cadena alrededor de su cuello para controlarlo.

- Las explicaciones serán para después. -explicó.

- ¡Aquí están! –y el oji-verde se las mostró, soltando entonces al hombre.

-¡Bien! ¡Escúchenme todos! Bryan, Brooklyn, Tala y Kai. Nos encontramos presos en la abadía Valkov, ¿saben en dónde es eso? –e hizo una pausa.

- Sí. –y asintieron todos.

- ¡Excelente! ¿Kai, sabes más o menos en qué dirección se encuentra la mansión de tu abuelo? –y esta vez se refirió sólo al bicolor.

- C-creo... –le contestó dudoso.

- La cosa está así. Tu abuelo y Boris hicieron un trato en el que el abad se encargaría de entregarle toda la ciudad, siempre y cuando, le permitiera a éste realizar todos los _"experimentos"_ que él quisiera; y precisamente para poder entregársela, Boris está utilizando una especie de magia para poder controlar a todas las personas, quitándoles sus alamas. -explicó.

- ¡¿Sus almas?! –y dijeron los tres rusos al unísono.

- Exacto. Si Boris no sólo les quita sus almas sino que también les roba sus sombras, la persona en sí... morirá. Sólo será un títere vacio para los fines malignos de Valkov. Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Se ha confirmado que el único nieto de Voltaire también está en Rusia, ése eres tú, ¿verdad, Kai? –y espero paciente su respuesta.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo soy Ka...! –pero el bicolor lo detuvo.

- Está bien, Tala. –le puso una mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole un poco.- Sí, yo soy Kai Hiwatari. –le confesó el menor, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Lo sabía. –y asintió convencido el japonés.

- ¡¿P-pero cómo dicen?! –reacción que no tomó tan favorable el peli-lavanda.

- De acuerdo. -decidió revelarle su secreto.- Mi misión es sacarte de éste lugar y llevarte a salvo con Voltaire. Sin embargo, eso no será tan fácil. Si Boris se entera que el nieto del mismísimo amo Hiwatari se encuentra en sus redes, no te dejará ir, ni a ti y mucho menos a alguien más. –y su vista se posó en el pelirrojo.

- ¡Él no se enterará! ¡Por eso...! ¡Llévate de una vez a Kai antes de que sea tarde! –demandó un exaltado oji-azul, conteniendo sus sentimientos.

- ¡¿Tala?! –sorprendiendo al aludido por su reacción.

- ¿Lo recuerdas, Kai? Ambos sabíamos desde el principio quién eras, a dónde pertenecías; así que... ha llegado el momento en que te vayas. –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, indicándole que estaba bien.

- No me iré. ¡No sin ti! ¡Eres mi amigo, ¿lo recuerdas?! –y sus ojos estaban fijos en los azules.

- Sólo vete, Kai. –aquella sonrisa quiso pronunciarla más, pero a penas y se notaba.

- ¡No! –y se aferró fuerte a su cuello, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Les diré algo. –comentó de pronto el peli-azul, atrayendo su atención.- Cómo están las cosas, yo sólo no podré sacar a Kai de aquí. ¿Así que... qué les parece si los cuatro me ayudan? –propuso, viendo como sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

- Me parece bien. –respondió un presuntuoso oji-lavanda, hablando con aires de grandeza.- Así todos salimos, y quizás hasta tu abuelo nos recompensa o algo. –y entrecerró sus ojos.

- Eres muy interesado, ¿no? -y le reprendió su actitud, mirándole con reproche.

- Sólo con las cosas que me importan. –y lo jaló hacia sí, desubicando al bicolor por su acción.

- ¡Pues él no es una cosa! –le advirtió un serio pelirrojo, apartándolo de Kuznetzov.

- ¡Los dos tan lindos, qué me gus...! –y los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos, tratando estos de alejarse de él.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. –dijo sonriente Brooklyn, mirando a Hiro, y diciéndole después.- Si tú vas, entonces yo también... –se lo dijo en susurro, para que sólo él lo pudiera escuchar.

- De acuerdo... –le contestó con el mismo tono, diciendo después.- ¡Vamos, es hora de irnos! -anunció, guiándolos por los pasillos de aquello que parecía un laberinto.

El camino no les resulto fácil; a ciertos metros aparecía una que otra trampa que los hacía retroceder o desviarse de su camino, avanzando más lento pues Hiro había sido herido.

- ¡Hiro, lo siento! ¡Fue por mi culpa! –se disculpaba una y otra vez, Brooklyn, recordando cómo es que éste se había puesto delante de él para protegerlo de una de las flechas que iba directo hacia él.

- No te disculpes, Brooklyn. Me da gusto que tú estés bien. –y aún con su herida profunda, era capaz de sonreír para él.

- ¡Hiro! –y se le lazó encima, abrazándolo fuertemente y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

- Chicos, ya no debe de faltar mucho; la puerta tiene que estar muy cerca de aquí. –les informó al analizar el pasillo de piedra, estando más que seguro que sólo faltaba dar unas dos vueltas y saldrían.

- ¡En ese caso déjanos a nosotros, Kinomiya! –fue Bryan quien se ofreció, recibiendo las llaves del peli-azul.- Yo me encargaré de cuidar tanto a Tala como a Kai. –y de nueva cuenta los había abrazado, apapachándolos fuertemente.

- ¡Suéltanos, Kuznetzov! –decía un molesto Kai, tratando de soltarse del éste y al mismo tiempo, hacer que también soltara al oji-azul.

- ¡Sigamos, pues! –y los encaminaba cogidos del brazo, escuchando las protestas que ambos rusos le hacían con cada paso que daban.

- Espero que logren salir sanos y salvos... –dijo para sí el japonés, percatándose de que el peli-naranja seguía con su rostro hundido en su pecho, por lo que se preguntó si quizás se había quedado dormido.- ¿Brooklyn estás bien? –y le acarició su suave cabello, encontrándose después con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que se veían preocupados y tristes.

- ¿Te pondrás bien, verdad? –y antes de que el japonés lograra contestar para calmarlo, éste había aprovechado para besarlo.

- S-sí, me pondré bien. –fue su respuesta una vez que el largo beso termino, y por alguna extraña razón, se sentía mucho mejor.

Por su parte, caminando dos pasos más atrás de Bryan, el pelirrojo e Hiwatari le seguían con cierta precaución ya que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba o que los tratara, y mucho menos, los abrazara de esa forma, que están seguros que de un momento a otro, podían ser asfixiados por éste.

Y que a decir verdad, tampoco les gustaba que el ruso abrazara de esa forma a Kai, en el caso de Tala, y a éste en el caso de Kai, pues les hacía sentir un extraño malestar que comenzaba en sus pechos y que iba recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo, hasta misteriosamente terminar en un enojo injustificado para con él.

- ¿Ustedes no son hermanos, verdad? –escucharon ambos de repente, confundiendo a los aludidos pues jamás se esperaron ese planteamiento.- Eso es bueno... –fueron las últimas palabras que el oji-lavanda les dijo, echándose a correr al divisar unas puertas grandes al final de aquel túnel.

- ¿Será está la salida? –preguntó Kai al llegar a su lado, mirando tanto las puertas como aquel sitio. Igual de desolado, sombrío y frío.

- Comprobémoslo. –comentó el otro, sacando las llaves para intentar abrirla.

Para suerte de los tres, una de ellas abrió.

- ¡Excelente! –Bryan celebró, jalando las puertas para encontrarse con un enorme patio cubierto de nieve.

Y he ahí, la razón de por qué hacía tanto frío.

- ¡Vamos! –le dijo al mirar a ambos, caminando fuera y continuando con un poco más de dificultad pues se hundían en la nieve.

- Pronto saldremos de aquí, Kai. –y con una sonrisa, el oji-azul le ofreció una mano, aceptándola el otro y sonriendo también.

- ¡Ustedes! –llamó una potente voz con una especie de parlante, haciendo que los tres fugitivos se detuvieran y que ahora, fueran alumbrados por una intensa luz amarilla desde una de las torres.- Un paso más y estarán muertos. –amenazó el sujeto, sacando una escopeta y apuntándole a uno de ellos.

- ¡Basta! –y articuló con más potencia el hombre que permanecía fuera de la mazmorra, dejándoles ver a los fugitivos que sus hombres ya habían capturado a Brooklyn y Kinomiya.

- ¡Imposible! –declaró un sorprendido y hasta preocupado peli-lavanda, observando cómo los otros dos estaban sometidos ante los guardias.

- ¡Tú! ¡Baja el arma, ahora! –ordenó el tipo que acaba de llegar, pareciendo por su ropaje y su forma de hablar que era el líder, o quizás y hasta la cabecilla detrás de todo eso.- ¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! ¡Dije ahora! –y al instante, el guardia de la torre obedeció. De ante mano, sabía que después que la situación fuera controlada, recibiría un fuerte castigo.

- Muy bien. ¿Y ustedes? –su atención volvió a los tres chiquillos.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo qué hacen afuera en un día como éste? –y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

Hiro sabía que significa eso, por lo que intervino.

- ¡D-déjalos ir Boris! ¡Son sólo niños!

Pero fue inútil, sólo logró captar la mirada de desapruebo y molestia del abad.

- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Kinomiya! –y le dio un fuerte golpe con el báculo que portaba, lastimándolo y abriéndole la herida de su pierna.

- ¡Agh! –y éste trató de contener el dolor, pero realmente dolía, y mucho.

- ¡Hiro! –articuló desesperado Brooklyn. .

- Tranquilo muchacho... –y el báculo, esta vez lo amenazó a él.- Quédate quieto y calladito, y nada malo te pasara. Ni a ti ni a él. –lo apartó de su mentón, para tocar esta vez su garganta.

- Es...toy bien. No te... preocupes. –logró decirle con dificultad, apenas y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Lo ves, está bien. Así que tranquilo. –y entrecerró sus ojos, apartando aquel objeto.- Ahora regresando en lo que estaba... ¡Ustedes! ¡No sé queden ahí, vengan ahora mismo aquí! –ordenó con voz implacable, revelando que estaba muy enojado y cansado de aquel jueguito.

- ¡No! –y el ruso se puso delante de Tala y Kai, protegiendo a ambos con mucha determinación.- ¡Toma! Sálvalo y protégelo, pero... tú también cuídate. –una vez que le dio las llaves, le sonrió levemente, regresando su atención al loco del báculo.

- ¡¿Bryan?! –cuestionó un sorprendido pelirrojo, sintiendo una agradable sensación.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Váyanse de una vez ahora! –dijo, incitándolos a que se fueran ya. No podía estar todo el día ahí.

- ¡Hn! –asintieron los dos con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia la reja principal.

- ¡Muchacho insolente! ¡¿Pero quién te crees qué eres?! –y le apuntó molesto, saliendo de éste una especie de rayo rojo que estuvo a punto de tocarlo de no ser porque se agachó para esquivarlo.

- No te será tan fácil. –susurró por lo bajo, manteniendo su sonrisa al haber escuchado un _"Gracias"_ por parte de aquellos dos.

Así que corrió unos cuantos pasos, aventándose en la nieve para esquivar aquella serie de rayos que lo persiguieron.

- ¡Maldito! –sentenció enojado el hombre, mirando a los guardias que tenía apresado a los otros dos y que no hacían nada.- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo ahí, estúpidos!? ¡Vayan por lo otros! –les dijo furioso, continuando atacando al otro mocoso.

- ¡Sí! –contestaron los encapuchados, soltando a los prisiones para dirigirse a alcanzar al otro par que ya casi llegaban a la entrada de la abadía.

- ¡Brooklyn! –gritó Hiro para que se hiciera a un lado y pudiera golpeara a uno de los tipos, cayendo a los segundos siguiente uno de ellos.

Levantándose con dificultad retuvo al otro sujeto, logrando dejarlo noqueado con la ayuda del oji-verde.

- ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué tengo todo qué hacerlo yo?! -y se dio la vuelta, lanzándole uno de sus rayos al peli-naranja.

- ¡No! –gritó desesperado Hiro, viendo como caía el inerte cuerpo de su Brooklyn en la blanca nieve.

Mientras tanto.

- ¿S-será ésta? –preguntó un nervioso pelirrojo, metiendo la tercera llave pero al igual que las otras dos, ésta tampoco encajaba.

- ¡Déjame a mí, Tala! –y le quitó las llaves, concentrándose en la cerradura y no en la presión y su acelerado corazón.- ¡Listo! –anunció al abrir la cerradura, abriendo la reja que los sacaría de aquella prisión.

- ¡Vamos! –cogió la mano del ruso-japonés, saliendo del lugar y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a pensar de escuchar los gritos y alaridos que Hiro y Bryan dieron después.- ¡Van a estar bien, ya verás! –trató de decirle con una sonrisa, pero no era tan fácil como él creyó.

- Sí, mi abuelo sabrá qué hacer. –fue todo lo que dijo, concentrándose en seguir corriendo hasta que llegaron a lo que era una especie de intersección.- No, no, no. ¡No! –gritó desesperándose, llevando sus manos a su rostro.- ¡No me acuerdo cuál es la calle! ¡Tala! –le dijo al borde de un colapso, tranquilizándolo el otro.

- Está bien, escucha. ¿Me escuchas? –le preguntó, sujetándolo de los hombros y viéndolo fijamente.

- S-sí... –atinó a decir éste, comenzando a tranquilizarse. Esos ojos azules siempre hacían eso.

- Bien. ¿Tu abuelo vive en una mansión, cierto? –y ante el asentimiento de Kai, prosiguió.- Entonces hay que ir por ésta calle, las mansiones y casas de lujo se encuentran por esta calle, ¿ves? –e hizo que mirara las notables diferencias al ir alejándose y ensanchándose la calle.

- Sí. –dijo, sintiéndose ya mejor.

- Entonces, vamos. –volvió a tomarlo de la mano, caminando cuesta arriba.

- Es el fin... –musitó por lo bajo aquella persona con el semblante desencajado, apuntándoles con el báculo mientras sonreía desquiciado.

De la punta del artefacto salió un rayo rojo, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos; reaccionando de pronto uno de ellos, fue como empujó al otro al lado del camino.

- ¡Cuidado! –le gritó desesperado, escuchando tan lentamente la advertencia que se le figuró durar largos minutos.

Pero al final, aquel rayo dio en el blanco, transcurriendo todo con tanta velocidad que lo asustó aún más. Y todo fue tan rápido que lo siguiente que miró y sintió, fue como un segundo rayo se dirigía a ellos, viéndose inmovilizado a escapar.

- ¡N-no! –y su voz sonó tan grave y lenta que sólo cerró sus ojos y espero a que todo terminara.

- ¡Ah! –dio un brinco asustado, despertándose bañado en sudor y con su respiración agitada.

- ¿Kai? –le llamó confundido la persona que estaba a su lado, terminando de despertarse por completo.- ¿Estás... bien? Sólo estabas... soñando. –dijo con preocupación en su voz, encendiendo la lámpara de noche y viéndole tan agitado y pálido.

- ¿Sólo un... sueño? –murmuraba el aludido, respirando hondo y recordando las últimas escenas que había vivido o mejor dicho, soñado.

_El rayo iba directo a ellos, podía verlo tan cerca, estaba a punto de alcanzarlos. _

- _¡Cuidado!_ –le había gritado Tala, aventándolo a un lado para evitar que le diera a él.

- _¡Tala! _–gritó desesperado al ver que el rayo lo había alcanzado, observando como la expresión del pelirrojo reflejaba tanto dolor, cayendo después al piso una vez que la energía se disipó.

-_ ¡No, no, Tala! _–y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo para tratar de reanimarlo, de que abriera sus ojos y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero el ruso no despertaba, no se movía ni abría sus ojos; no respiraba.- _¡No, no! ¡No no te vayas! _–decía una y otra vez, sucediendo lo que se había jurado que nunca más iba a pasar.

_De sus ojos __caían lágrimas. _

_Por él, por Tala. Porque no quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Él era su mejor amigo y lo quería tanto. Él lo..._

- _¡Tala!_ –bramó una vez más, quedando enmudecido al ver otro rayo rojo dirigirse a él y al cuerpo inerte del ruso.

- _¡N-no!_ –dijo una vez más, abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo de su pelirrojo y cerrando con tanta fuerza sus propios ojos.

_Y __ahí, fue cuando despertó._

- Una pesadilla. –susurraba, acostándose y dándole la espalda al otro para hacerse ovillo sobre sí.- Sólo fue... una pesadilla. –se repetía de vez en cuando, quedándose en él la viva y tan real imagen y sensación de todo eso.

De haber perdido al pelirrojo.

- Kai. –y aquella persona le llamó en voz baja, haciendo a pesar de eso que éste se sobresaltara.- Ya ha pasado, ya ha terminado. –y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda, dejándose el otro cubrir entre esos brazos.

- No dejes que Boris te robe tu alma. –logró decirle en susurro, desconcertando al otro por sus palabras.

- N-no, no se lo permitiré. –y su voz sonó tan segura y cierta que terminó de calmarle y relajarle.- Aquí estoy y estaré contigo. –le dijo, entrelazando sus manos para después cerrar sus ojos y tratar de dormir de nuevo.

Y a la mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo se enteró con lujo de detalles cuál había sido la pesadilla que su Kai había soñado, dejándolo asombrado por su historia.

- ¿El ladrón de Sombras? –repitió confundido, recordando ser el libro que hacía muchos años atrás se habían leído en su estancia en la abadía.

- Sí. –le contestó éste sin importancia, ignorando el semblante que tenía.

Después de todo, él había sido el que habían insistido en saber qué había estado soñando la noche pasada, ¿no?

- No me extraña que Boris haya resultado ser el loco Mago Aldor; si aquí intentó extraer los espíritus sagrados... ¿Por qué allá no, las almas de las personas? –y se encogió de hombros, estirando su brazo sobre el sillón.

- Ya vez, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian. –y entrecerró sus ojos, desviando su mirada. Ya llevaban tiempo hablando sobre el tema.

- Mhm... ¿Y dices qué estabas desesperado porque a mí me quitaron mi alma? –planteó de pronto el ruso, pensando detenidamente en el asunto.

- ¡Hey, espera! ¡Yo no dije eso! –respingó exaltado, sintiéndose incomodo por la forma en que lo decía.- Yo no estaba... desesperado. –terminó de decir por lo bajo con un puchero, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues ha juzgar por los gritos que dabas anoche y la forma en la que gritabas mi nombre, yo diría qué hasta estabas llorando. –y una mirada suspicaz le miró divertido.

- ¡I-idiota! –por lo que el otro le lanzó un par de cojines, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que su insinuación le había provocado.

- ¡Hmf! ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más me llama la atención de todo eso? –le preguntó, adoptando un semblante un tanto serio.

- ¿Qué haya soñado la adaptación de un libro que leímos hace años? ¿O quizás que tanto mi abuelo como Boris sigan siendo los malvados villanos del cuento? -mencionó.

- No exactamente. –e hizo una pausa, aumentando su sonrisa de forma suspicaz.- Más bien... que tú hayas resultado ser Mili. ¡Ven aquí mi querida, Mili-chan! –e imitó un tono tan alegre y danzarín que hizo que el bicolor se tensará, pasando rápidamente al enojo.

- ¡Maldición, no me llames así! –y le lanzó un par de cojines más, pero como el ruso los esquivó sin problemas, se levantó del mueble contiguo para darle (o al menos tratar) de darle su merecido.

Claro que no contó con que éste lo tomaría de la muñeca y lo jalaría hacia sí, permaneciendo arriba de él con una de sus piernas tan cerca de la entrepierna del ruso.

- Aquí entre nos, Kai... –y con un tono tan bajo y seductor le dijo, acercándose hasta su oído para susurrarle después.- Tú eres más sexy que cualquier Mili del mundo. –y aquello sonrisa presuntuosa volvió a aparecer, logrando que el sonrojo del aludido también.

- ¡Hmf! ¿Sabes qué eres un idiota? –le dijo como defensa, mirando con interés hacia otra parte mientras recobraba su típico semblante.

- ¿Un idiota y arrogante? –preguntó.

- Sí. –le contestó.

- Sí, ya lo sabía; me lo has dicho muchas veces. –y su sonrisa aumentó.- Así que ven aquí, ¿quieres? –volvió a jalarlo, logrando que esta vez pusiera a cada lado de él sus piernas.

- ¿Qué haces? –aventuró tranquilo, viendo como éste comenzaba a darle besos que iban subiendo hasta su cuello.

- Quiero hacerlo con mí Mili-chan. –le susurró sexy, mirándole de forma seductora.

- ¡Te dije que no me llamarás así! –e intentó golpearlo con uno de los cojines, siendo detenido por las muñecas por el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh vamos, Kai! Es excitante, ¿no crees? –y volvió a besarle el cuello, comenzando a meter sus manos bajo esa playera.

- Pues a ver si te sigue pareciendo excitante cuando termines todo enyesado y por largos meses recluido en una cama de hospital, y sólo, eh. –le advirtió serio, ignorando las caricias que comenzaban a excitarlo.

- Está bien, está bien; sólo ven a aquí. –y esta vez el ruso-japonés accedió por la buena, correspondiendo a aquellos labios que lo besaban con tanta pasión y deseo, dejando que aquellas manos traviesas le despojaran rápidamente de su ropa.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y ahí está.

Mí reto cumplido y todo bonito nxn

Me ha costado bastante, pero me ha gustado como a quedado :3

¡Dios! 6,989 palabras o.ó! no sé si me acepten el reto, y una lástima que no me cuenten todas para mi reto en el Quinesob, que precisamente hoy en la madrugada inició.

Pero la felicidad nadie me la quita, y he quedado muy complacida y feliz n.n

He adorado al pequeño Tala y al pequeño Kai, siendo muy... amigos n0n ¡Nya! Es que ambos son tan lindos e inocentes, qué me gustan sus lindas muestras de amor *¬* Y ya ni digo sobre la parte final del fic porque tanta pasión y deseo hace que mi mente recreé la continuación y se vuelva tan censurable xD

Y el HiroxBrooklyn, Sip, también me gusta esa pareja, pero no tanto como el TalaxKai, eh nxn

Ah, pues que más les digo, quizás aprovechar el espacio e informar a las personas que no se han enterado o animado, a leer mi más reciente y nueva locura; un Crossover de Bey Blade con Death Note, que la historia es tan intrigante e interesante que no se necesita haber visto Death Note para que le entiendas.

_¿Qué qué hay aquí?_ Pues una trama confusa e intrigante; una libreta negra que si escribes el nombre de una persona, ésta muere; y nuestro querido bey-luchador Kai, metido en medio de todo esto. Ya saben, recomendación para todo el público para _"Libreta de la Muerte"_. Les aseguro que les gustará non

Y ya para marcharme, sólo les recuerdo que espero sus reviews con la opinión sobre éste One Shot; me interesa saber qué les ha parecido y demás ;)

PD. Les diré que soy de las personas que no ven por ningún lado el BryanxTala, y mucho menos el BryanxKai en el "Canon".

¿Es que acaso estaré ciega o algo? O simplemente será que soy de las personas que hasta no ver y/o escuchar las palabras e insinuaciones de uno hacia otro, no creo o acepto pairings xD


End file.
